


old dog new tricks

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something goes wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	old dog new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> плохо написано и вычитанно  
> от себя хочу сказать, что проблемка с натасканными щенками, их всегда сложно переучить :з

\- ...ох, ты бы видел, какой это был вираж! - до его слуха слова доносятся глухим эхо, точно через плотную мембрану, обрывками предложений, оторванными звуками и слогами, слышимым усталым смешком в конце. - ...закачаешься!  
После вступают и другие голоса, уже незнакомые, смазываются в неровную какофонию и разобрать их теперь сложнее.  
\- ...ое ранение... . ... идите...  
Еще он чувствует, как на запястье сжимается чья-то ладонь, не холодной стерильностью медиков, а горячей и твердой хваткой, какой не измеряют пульс, и успевает подумать. Медицинская служба существует только для старших офицеров Первого Ордена и, со времен Великой Галактической Империи и армии клонов, штурмовики - расходный материал. Этому их учат.

___  
Сразу после выписки он стоит у корпуса и ничто здесь не кажется ему знакомым и некому отдавать приказы. Сопротивление, Республика, демократия и все те, кому он не давал присяги. Наверное, так и чувствуется свобода выбора - абсолютным незнанием, что с ней делать, и откуда бы ему знать о таких вещах.  
По подбегает к нему легкой трусцой и хлопает по плечу, еще не полностью зажившему, и Финн морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, не столько больно и больше дружеским возмущением, тоже новым для себя ощущением.  
\- Прости, забыл. - По поднимает руки и разводит ими, с извиняющейся улыбкой, действительно не специально. И осторожнее, стараясь не задеть раны, но обнимает быстро и отстраняется, придерживая своими ладонями за локти, смутно знакомым чувством. - Но я рад, что ты с нами.  
\- Поверь мне, я не меньше, - честно признается он. Всяко лучше, чем на бывшей своей базе прожариться до углей вместе с остальной армией Первого Ордена. Все могло сложиться и так.  
\- Ладно, - смеется По, добродушно, грудным глубоким смехом. - Идем, генерал Органа хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Он показывает направление и Финн идет следом, гораздо проще, чем решать самому. Они пересекают взлетную полосу быстро, осматриваясь по сторонам и народ на этой базе Сопротивления бегает и мельтешит, занятый своими делами, но почти все кивают Дэмерону, несомненно заслужено, лучшему их пилоту, или приветствуют взмахом руки. И По кивает в ответ, но не задерживается перекинуться парой слов ни с одним из знакомых, толкает Финна локтем:  
\- Смотри, - он кивает в сторону, указывая на истребители, - видал какие? Доукомплектовали новыми моделями. Сейчас у техников, а завтра будем обкатывать, - и добавляет нетерпеливо. - Ух, быстрей бы на них полетать.  
Пилот до мозга костей, он рассказывает ему про каждую кнопку на панели и технические характеристики, и Финн мало чего понимает из его слов, но слушает и старается запоминать, полезно знать и такие детали. Дэмерон останавливается на секунду и говорит более серьезно, без детского восторга:  
\- А знаешь, надо будет как-нибудь тебя научить.  
И для Финн это уже звучит, как план.  
Они подходят к штабу, спускаются на нижний уровень и находят ее там, за круглым столом, усталую и изучающую карты, и когда она замечает их, спина ее выпрямляется, как и положено, командующей целой армией. Но все же человек, человечней каждого солдата и офицера Первого Ордена, и в том, как смотрит с теплотой на него, старше и мудрее на несколько жизней. Она предлагает:  
\- Присядь. Как себя чувствуешь?  
И теперь Финн не совсем уверен, как следует держать себя с ней, после последних событий, хоть и помогли друг другу, но все еще чужие люди без общей цели. Он садится на предложенное ему место и не знает, куда деть руки и взгляд. Дэмерон остается стоять рядом и держится без военной выправки перед ней, но серьезней и прямо, перед своим генералом.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, мэм.  
\- Я хотела поблагодарить тебя, ты помог нам уже дважды.  
Финн замечает гордую ухмылку на лице По, точно похвалы были адресованы ему. Сам он теряется перед генералом Органа и кивает в ответ. Она улыбается понимающе, терпеливо складывает руки, словно перед долгим разговором, и продолжает:  
\- У тебя, должно быть, много вопросов о Рей. Я постараюсь на них ответить.  
Тут Дэмерон деликатно прочищает горло, хоть и не знаком с Рэй, может быть и не видел ее ни разу, и не знает, что она может дать ему форы в пилотировании любого звездолета в этой Галактике, но понимает - это личное. Он просит:  
\- Разрешите подождать за дверью, генерал?  
Она отпускает его кивком, но присматривается чуть внимательней к нему и как он выходит. Она сестра мастера Люка, и наверное тоже чувствует много. И когда за По закрывается переборка, она переводит взгляд на Финна, подбадривающе наклоняет голову и поднимает брови.  
И первый его вопрос просто не должен быть другим:  
\- С ней все хорошо?  
И дальше потоком:  
\- Она вернулась на Джакку? Улетела? Что с ней? И как ей удалось бежать? Что произошло на базе Старкиллер после?  
Лея накрывает его ладонь своей взрослой, успокаивая, и кожа ее чувствуется грубая и привыкшая к оружию, вовсе не такая, как у принцесс, как говорят про нее и ее происхождение.  
\- С ней все хорошо, - заверяет она, так, что верится сразу. - В девочке есть Сила, как у джедаев, которой не встречали уже много лет. Но ей многому нужно научится. Мы нашли Люка, и Рэй отправилась к нему. Но захочет ли она остаться с ним и учиться искусству джедаев, решать ей.   
\- Где? - он только спрашивает.  
Она качает головой с сожалением и убирает руку, садится прямо, и она обещала всего лишь постараться ответить на его вопросы, а не рассказать все.  
\- Это ее судьба и ее выбор. Ты не можешь последовать за ней.  
Легкий способ намекнуть о статусе информации и доступе к ней, кого-то кроме руководства, и Финн не спорит, хотя вернее стоило бы. Сидит, разглядывая свои колени и пол, раздумывая долго над ее словами, и она ждет, не торопя и не мешая ему.  
\- Как долго?  
\- Сила не терпит спешки, и в этот раз мы не можем допустить ошибки. Я не могу сказать, как долго продлится ее обучение, я этого не знаю.  
И она уже уверенна, какой выбор сделает Рэй.  
Последним вопросом, он просит рассказать, что случилось на базе, после того, как его самого ранили. И какой бы собранной не была, хоть тысячу раз генералом, когда дело касается близких людей, тяжело говорить любому, уже догадывается Финн. Там погиб ее муж, сын ее ее ненавидит. Но она отвечает кратко и сдержанно.  
\- Рэй дралась с Кайло Рэном и смогла победить. Она вернулась за тобой. Наша эскадрилья завершила, начатую вами работу, и уничтожила базу Первого Ордена. Это славная победа, но война еще не окончена.  
Она не упоминает о судьбе сына, но этого и не нужно, чтобы понять - он еще жив. И даже не будь в ней тоже части той мифической Силы, что управляет жизнью, она бы чувствовала это, как мать. Финн думает, он понял о чем говорил Соло, и больше не спрашивает. Знает, почти все, что хотел.  
\- Ты можешь остаться с нами, если захочешь, нам нужны такие люди. Возможно, выберешь занятие себе по душе. Или я могу обеспечить перелет в нужную точку Галактики, если тебе есть куда лететь. Мы многим тебе обязаны.   
Она похлопывает его по руке на прощанье, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Добра ровно на столько, сколько может себе позволить, и от ее решений зависят многие жизни.  
\- Не отвечай сразу, подумай над этим.  
Финн благодарит ее, и перед тем как выйти, останавливается у самой переборки и, не оборачиваясь, говорит:  
\- Мне жаль, мэм. – Кажется, так приносят соболезнования об утрате и он быстро учится многим вещам.  
\- Мне тоже, - соглашается она, - но время для сожалений у нас еще будет.  
И без перехода или даже тяжёлого вздоха, чего-то такого личного не должно быть у командующего людьми, и она умеет быстро реагировать, когда открывается дверь, она уже отдает приказ:  
\- И мистер Дэмерон, найдите для нашего друга место.  
\- Генерал.

Они уходят тоже вместе, тем же путем, как и пришли, поднимаются по лестнице из штаба, и По ждет достаточно, пока не остается чужих любопытных ушей, и еще оставляя время подумать, не самая легкая беседа, и не задает лишних вопросов.  
\- Ну пойдем что ли покажу, где тебе остановиться, - непринужденной дружеской фразой, разрежает атмосферу. - Казарменные блоки у нас в той стороне. Не королевские апартаменты, но думаю тебе не привыкать. К тому же точно веселее.  
И улыбается ужасно заразительно, просвещает о всех способах отдохнуть и развлечься между заданиями, и Финн не может не смеяться с ним, болтая о самых обычных вещах для не штурмовиков.   
По находит ему отдельную комнату, рассчитанную на двоих; больше приватности, чем Финн видел в своей жизни. Вторая койка пуста, несмотря на численность Сопротивления - места бывает часто освобождаются на войне-то, уже более знакомой Финну истинной, немного грустной, если думать в таком ключе.  
Здесь абсолютно пусто, кроме комплекта постельного белья, голые железные стены и тумба для личных вещей, которых у него нет. И даже По становится неловко, он трет шею рукой и тянет:  
\- Эээм, - пока ему не приходит какая-то мысль, и он просит. - Так, подожди секунду здесь. Сейчас сбегаю.  
Возвращается правда быстро со свертком под мышкой и протягивает его Финну, уверенно, точно заработанный трофей.  
\- Небольшой подарок, вместо прежней.   
Смотрит с довольной усмешкой на новую куртку, и как Финн ее встряхивает, распрямляя, надевает на плечи и отдергивает. Отлично сидит на нем.  
\- Надеюсь, ты все же останешься с нами. - Дэмерон скрещивает руки на груди, оценивая свой подарок, но все же спрашивает. - Или ты решишь лететь за той девушкой. Рэй?  
\- Ты знаешь, куда она полетела? - он требует ответа слишком поспешно, чтобы обоим стало неловко.  
Но По молчит какое-то время напряженно и отвечает все же честнее своего начальства и без уверток.  
\- Прости, друг. У меня приказ не разглашать эту информацию. Понимаешь? Слишком важно для Сопротивления сохранить местонахождения Люка Скайокера в тайне.  
Финн понимает и не давит, он еще учится настоящей дружбе и пока получается неплохо.  
\- Я видел ее, кстати, твою подругу. Не удалось толком с ней поговорить, но она отлично управляется со штурвалом.  
\- Это точно, она летает, как сумасшедшая, - подтверждает Финн, чуть слишком мечтательно может.  
Дэмерон соглашается, кивая немного неловко, лучший пилот Галактики.  
\- Ладно, ты пока устраивайся, а я схожу захвачу кое-какие вещи для тебя.  
Он не слепой и видел ее, трудно не заметить - в ней есть что-то особенное. Точно стоит того, чтобы лететь за ней на вражескую базу, спасти от легионов Первого Ордена, и искать после.  
\- Мне правда жаль, что ты не застал ее. - Говорит По.

___  
Спустя пару недель Финн осваивается на новой для него планете, с новыми людьми и новой жизнью, не теряется в коридорах, и база Сопротивления большая, но не настолько, чтобы не запомнить, где склады и столовая. И По, конечно, отличный друг, он помогает ему во всем, между своими обязанностями пилота. И ценность Финна для них не просто добрыми намерениями и альтруизмом, но и в информацией о Первом Ордене для разведки. Не вызывают на допросы, не такие методы у Сопротивления и все гораздо деликатней, чем можно ожидать в военное время. Раз сам сбежал от своих, ему не должно быть, что скрывать.  
В целом даже удивительно, как просто эти люди доверяют бывшим врагам, если помочь спасти целую систему от уничтожения и разрушить главное оружие противника. За ним не следят и не говорят, что делать, и Финн пытается быть полезным насколько хватает сил.  
И пока его не гонят.  
Запросто дают проход, почти в любое помещение и это на руку, если он хочет найти ее.  
Тогда Финн ждет пересменки у штаба, не лучшая охрана для армии Новой Республики, и точно не сложнее после базы Старкиллер. Он проскакивает внутрь в главный зал штаба - чертовски везучий раз не натыкается ни на кого - и идет к консоли. Рассматривает карты и документы, к которым у него не может быть доступа. Он ищет ее.

По сталкивается с ним в дверях, когда он уже уходит, и Финну точно не положено быть здесь без особого распоряжения. Дэмерон не глуп и должен понимать, как минимум усомнится в чем-то. Но только удивляется, и спрашивает без подозрения, обычным вопросом на внезапную встречу и привилегией за спасенную жизнь:  
\- О, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Хотел поговорить с генералом Органа, - врет Финн, не очень удачно то, что успел придумать.  
И По ему верит без лишних объяснений.  
\- Принял решение?  
Финн кивает, пожимает плечами неопределенно и нервно, почти попался, и все же отвечает, стараясь звучать не истерично:  
\- Ну думаю все же задержаться на какое-то время.  
Он не нашел, что искал.

___  
После удачного боевого вылета, доклада и всей суматохи, Дэмерон не идет спать или смывать грязь, разгоряченные его пилоты рвутся отмечать победу. И это настоящая пьянка после адреналинового выброса, а им всем хочется жить. И он сидит в баре со своей эскадрильей, усталые и счастливые они гремят стаканами и напиваются. Это общая победа, но все же больше их, и Финн не напрашивается и не ждет приглашения.   
Приходит только позже, когда сидят они совсем неприлично долго и больше пьяные, чем следует, и пьют уже за мертвецов, а не за победу. И Финн знает, как подло было бы расспрашивать его в подобное время, но выглядывает удобный случай, пока По еще не отрубился совсем и подходит.  
\- Хэй, ну думаю, тебе здесь хватит, ага, - добродушно замечает Финн и забирает недопитое пойло у него из рук.  
И да, он видел пьяные драки ни раз со своего прибытия сюда и знает действие алкоголя, По только улыбается пьяно и соглашается с ним, разжимает хватку, отпуская стакан. Встает сосредоточено и пошатываясь, прощается с командой, идет на выход слишком неровно, чтобы дойти самому. Финн догоняет его, подставляет плечо по-дружески и разрешает виснуть почти всем весом, так что пошатывает обоих.  
\- Ты бы видел, как мы их размазали.  
Заплетающимся языком, но с внезапной злобой говорит Дэмерон. Финн может поспорить, тот не любит убийств, даже на войне, где нет выбора, и еще больше не любит терять своих и должен понять.  
\- Точно.  
Лучше присмотреть за ним в таком состоянии решает Финн, ведет до казарм и останавливается у своей комнаты. Приваливает его к стене и возится с панелью, пытаясь подобрать про себя правильные вопросы. По кладет свою руку ему на шею, заставляя повернутся к себе, с неожиданной силой для настолько пьяного человека. Ладонь его горячая и сухая, нажимает так крепко и чувствуется даже огрубевшая кожа. Он целует Финна, тоже резко, сталкиваясь сухими губами. Отчаянным твердым поцелуем, и Финн растерянно поднимает руки и не двигается. Тогда По отстраняется, упираясь лбом в его лоб, и только теперь облизывает губы и дышит тяжело, хмельным духом, переводя дыхание с секунду. Он извиняется:  
\- Прости, - отходит на шаг, - прости, мне не следовало.  
Разворачивается и идет дальше к своей комнате.  
\- Ничего. - Отвечает Финн тихо в его спину, сбитый с толку, и кто-то целует его впервые.  
Даже он понимает насколько неудачное это время спрашивать про Рэй.

___  
В следующий раз он сам просит о встрече с генералом Органа и она очень занята для встречи с каждым подчиненным в отдельности, но уделяет ему время и встречает, точно хорошего друга, которого не видела много месяцев.  
\- Смотрю, тебе здесь нравится? - не отвлекаясь от чтения доклада, спрашивает она.  
\- Да, мэм. Я не займу много времени.  
Лея улыбается снисходительно, ей вовсе не сложно разговаривать так с кем-то младше и неопытнее ее. Откладывает бумаги в сторону и готова выслушать.  
\- Я думал над вашими словами, и хочу остаться, мэм. Присоединится к Сопротивлению, - сглатывает и добавляет нервно. - Если вы не против. Мэм.  
\- Я рада, - она отвечает, возможно, действительно довольна его решением. - Уже придумал, чем хочешь заниматься?  
\- Я хотел бы обучиться пилотированию.  
\- Вижу, - она усмехается совсем по-девчачьи для ее возраста и качает головой. - Для этого есть академия на одной из планет Новой Республики, но если ты найдешь учителя здесь, я не буду возражать.  
Она подмигивает ему и жестом разрешает идти.  
У него уже есть план, когда он выходит от нее, и ближе к обеду направляется в столовую, обшаривает глазами ряды и подсаживается к По.  
Говорит, как об очень забавной истории:  
\- Кстати, помнишь, ты хотел научить меня летать.  
По откладывает вилку и смеется довольно, отвечая сквозь смех.  
\- Конечно. Почему нет.

Дэмерон замечательный учитель и действительно любит свое дело, он терпеливо объясняет Финну теорию и устройство разных видов боевых звездолетов и гоняет по опросам и на симуляторе безжалостно. Финн тоже быстро схватывает, у него хорошая реакция и рефлексы, наверное поэтому его когда-то забрали в штурмовики. И когда приходит время экзаменов, он сдает и теорию и симуляцию на отлично, еще бы не сдать с таким учителем, как По.  
С такими результатами его допускают до полетов на х-винге, немного нервно первый раз за штурвалом, но и волнующе тоже. По, конечно, просит за него о пробном вылете и сам договаривается с командованием, находит истребитель и готовит к старту.  
И перед вылетом, он поджидает Финна у его х-винга и ловит за плечи, рассматривая форму, ухмыляется удовлетворенно.  
\- Удачи.   
И Финн улыбается тоже, сжимает его руку у запястья, он очень благодарен ему честно и пока все идет, как должно. Он забирается внутрь и закрывает кабину, тогда По хлопает по обшивке звездолета на счастье, и идет к своему. Запрашивает разрешения на взлет и напоминает Финну по связи:  
\- За пределы сектора сейчас лучше не соваться, - и врубает двигатели. - Ну погнали!  
Неподдельной восторгом в голосе для того, чья работа пилотом каждый день, но несомненно потрясающе, так лететь к звездам.  
Финн сам не может сдержать восхищения, подступающего к легким до крика, захватывающим чувством полета. И он кричит, закладывая крутые виражи и повороты, а Дэмерон посмеивается тихо, но счастливо в его шлеме.  
\- Ради этого стоит жить, верно?  
\- О да! - соглашается Финн и летит дальше.  
Не дальше границ разрешенного сектора, но и он не хочет улетать.  
И поэтому возвращается на базу. Планета огромная из кабины звездолета, голубая с зеленым, от рек и лесов внизу, быстро проносящейся картинкой, и от этого тоже захватывает дух, сколько бы разных миров он не видел, отнюдь не то же самое, что через прорези шлема штурмовика.  
Они заходят на посадку, немного сложнее взлета, и Финн выравнивает машину, сбавляя тягу, и глушит двигатели. Садится.  
Сердце скачет еще, с ним совладать сложнее механизмов, оно живое и бьется. Финн выскальзывает из кабины и слишком взбударажен, чтобы говорить тихо или не радоваться вголос.  
\- Нет, ты видел этот финт?! Ух было круто. - И от души обнимает По, ему очень было нужно научиться летать.  
Сжимает крепко в объятьях, пока не становится неловко, хотя Дэмерон не возражает, и его руки держат Финна слабее и легче, а чувствуется, что сильней и сложно отпустить.  
\- Было, да. - и это как будто невеселые слова.  
Только По улыбается, соглашаясь, прижимает ладонь к его щеке, не слишком дружеским жестом, и ничего больше не делает, только смотрит. У Финна явно нет опыта в подобных ситуациях, скорее инстинктом он облизывает губы и отвечает на взгляд прямо, не отводя глаза. По наклоняется ближе, немым вопросом, медлит у самых губ, и когда не встречает возражений, улыбка его и веселее и искренней. Он целует Финна, придерживая лицо в ладонях, короткими нежными поцелуями и не больше, чувством немного похожим на полет. Даже имени у него не было до их встречи.  
\- Как насчет считать это первым поцелуем, ладно? - По спрашивает.   
Финн кивает и его пока еще держит эта планета, если не знать, куда лететь.

___   
Теперь ему ничего не мешает зайти в штаб минуя охрану, его давно считают своим, и остается выждать только удобный момент и попробовать найти ее снова среди звездных карт.  
Такая возможность появляется после очередного боя, Финн изучил коридоры и расписания смен, у людей на этой базе есть дела поважней и штабной корпус почти пустует. Он оставляет подаренную По куртку у себя на кровати, тщательно сложенную, и за все время прибывания здесь не обзавестись кроме нее личными вещами по меньшей мере странно. Комната такая же пустая, как и прежде, с комплектом белья, голыми стенами и пустой койкой.   
Финн берет с собой только бластер и прокрадывается в помещение на нижнем уровне, до кабинета генерала Органа, и пытается взломать терминал, но без персонального доступа не может.   
Он всегда был везучим и если так посмотреть, удача не изменяет ему и сегодня. И когда дверь кабинета открывается, он уже держит в руке бластер и стреляет дважды, раньше, чем успевает увидеть в кого. Она охает удивленно и оседает на пол, бессменный генерал армии Сопротивления, чьей смерти желает весь Первый Орден, подумать только, как легко было ее убить.  
Финн подтаскивает тело ее к консоли и прикладывает мертвую, еще теплую руку, к панели и, наконец, знает, где искать Рэй. Он скидывает ее тело под стол, стараясь сделать его менее заметным, и теперь самое время действовать быстро.  
Чего он не ожидает, так еще одного посетителя. Дэмерон просто замирает на проходе и сначала, словно коротким замыканием в системе, не может осознать увиденное. Его оружие за поясом и даже в самых безопасных уголках Галактики с ним лучше не расставаться никогда, только он стоит неподвижно и не тянется за ним. Финн стреляет раз, немного скошено от удивления, и тот тоже падает тяжело, сбитый с ног, еще живой, но от таких ран быстро умирают, и милосерднее было бы добить. Он подходит ближе, останавливаясь над ним, и направляет бластер в сердце, одним выстрелом собираясь завершить начатое. Но он стоит с минуту и в убийстве По в общем-то для него нет никакого смысла.  
Финн встает на колени рядом и от обугленной раны пахнет жженой человеческой плотью, он наклоняется и целует его губы бледные и перекошенные от боли, потому что поцелуи в чем-то были неплохи.  
И выходит, блокируя за собой дверь, идет к кораблям никем не пойманный, заводит двигатели и улетает без помех и преследований.   
Он помнит все о своем побеге и последующих событиях, Рэй и ее глаза и взгляды, каждый момент, единственное - он не помнит причины для предательства Ордена.   
Настраивается на их частоту и передает:  
\- FN-2187 базе, запрашиваю разрешение на посадку. Передайте генералу Хаксу, у меня есть информация о нахождении Люка Скайокера.  
И его не сбивают.  
Везучий.


End file.
